


How Valeria was conceived

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [8]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Sex and smut ahead. (Lemon)
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122
Kudos: 2





	How Valeria was conceived

It was the eve of our wedding day. Joaquín and I had just finished celebrating with our family and friends. The wedding was in a word, breathtaking. 

Manolo and his mariachi friends played the wedding march as well as the reception music. While General Posada openly wept as we kissed. Our wedding was officiated by Father Domingo and The CandleMaker.

María was holding a fussy Adelita while Fernando watched intently as we kissed. The reception was filled with a huge fiesta with lots of dancing and food. 

Now, it was practically the next day in the evening as Joaquín carries me through the door into his estate. He takes me up to his master bedroom and with an elbow opens the door to reveal a luxurious bed with hints of rustic accents in the room. The wall was painted a dark blue. A private bathroom was connected to the room by a door. 

He took me to the bathroom and what I saw took my breath away. The bathroom had a tub with little club like feet. The sink and tub had rustic faucet handles that looked like water nozzle pressurizers. Gray and white tiles lined the floor. A toilet that had a pull flushing system installed, sat beside the sink, accompanied by a roll of toilet paper.

Joaquín set me down and he began to strip. First, came his suit and accessories. Then came his pants and boots. He then helped me undress from my tightly fitting dress to my corset. I didn’t understand why I had to wear it but the General (Posada) wasn’t hearing any of that. 

Joaquín had trouble getting it off so I had to have him stop and have me do it myself. He blushed and immediately took a cigar out of his discarded suit pocket, and with a lighter he struck the cigar. It burned the end off, as he took a long drag from it. After a couple more drags he put it out in his ash tray, before kissing my lips passionately.

His lips tasted of burnt cigars and smoke with a hint of cologne. He slid his tongue in my mouth which I allowed. Soon our tongues were battling for dominance. We parted for air before he started to turn the water tap on. 

While the tub was filling, I started to give Joaquín a massage on the shoulders. Apparently, that’s what he needed and he loudly moans. I took that as a hint to keep going. Clearly, being a soldier, was tough on your shoulders, stress wise. He kept on moaning, softly. 

Once the tub was finished filling, he took me in his arms and lowered myself in the tub. He then took off his boxers, revealing a sight to behold. A very red coloring appeared on my face as I saw just how huge his dick was. Once he noticed I was staring he asked, “Like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“Very much.” I managed to get out, before he lunged for my lips. But being sneaky, I slid to the other side of the tub and he fell into the tub, face first. He gasped as his head came bursting out of the water. He grinned mischievously as he lunged for me and began to tickle me. Now, I was EXTREMELY ticklish. I fought back valiantly. I tried to at least before succumbing to the laughter. Soon, I managed to sock him right in the stomach causing him to groan. To which I hastily asked, “Are you okay honey? I didn’t mean to hurt you I am just extremely sensitive to tickling.”

“I...think...I’m....alright.” He managed to breath out. He took my shoulders and pressed them to his chest. I could feel his erection against my butt causing me to heavily blush. He noticed his cock getting hard and moaned softly at the feeling while also blushing a bright red. He started to wash his face as he tried to think of something else.

I started to wash mine as well, trying to get the feeling out of my head. When our bath together was finished, Joaquín lifted me up out of the tub and into our bedroom. He started to kiss my luscious lips as he laid me down on the bed. I returned the kiss more passionately. 

As his hands roamed my body, I let out a soft moan. He heard my moan and laughed slightly as his fingers slid into my clit. This made me gasp, as he leaned down to nip at my nipples. A new sensation was building inside me as I began to mewl Joaquín’s name. I run my hands against his rock hard abs. He moaned as I gently rubbed up and down.

He then pulled his fingers out, and asked me, “Are you ready?” I nodded, as he slowly slid his cock into me, I screamed at the pain. Joaquín noticed and he kisses my lips to calm my nerves. It worked, as I slowly began to adjust to his dick.

After a minute or so, I fully adjusted to his length. He then began to thrust into me, then slowly pulling out and repeated this rhythm. Until about hour later, when he climaxes into me as I climax on his length. He pulled out of me.

We laid down and began talking about the future. He told me he wanted lots of kids, with me. That made me blush. I told him that if we did have kids, he would not smoke around them, he obliged; saying, “Anything for you, mi amor.” I giggled softly at the heavy Mexican accent he used when he spoke Mexican-Spanish (Latinoamericano). We cuddled with each other and fell into a peaceful slumber as we both dreamed about the future. 

Little did we know, that future was fast approaching......

A couple of months later, I found out I was pregnant.


End file.
